Every Breath You Take
by ilovesiriusblack8
Summary: "I simply walked to him, my hands shaking with rage, a tear escaped my eye and then I slapped him." This is what happens when the guy you like is dating your sister!...ok! i am not really that good with summaries but please R&R! my first story!:D
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

I looked at him, he was talking to Amanda. He held her hand…..and I felt like walking over to her right then and telling her to keep her hands to herself. I shook my head…..

No! No! No! I was not falling for that idiot moronic amazingly handsome guy. He was nobody in my life! Except for my stupid classmate. Oh! I wish he was more than that. My heart sank at the realization that he had never seen me that way and why would he? I was no one special, just an ordinary girl…..

He was holding Amanda by her waist and smiling as he went near to tell her a secret in her ear…a secret I will never know…

I shut my eyes tightly and continuously repeated one thing in my head I am not falling for him! I am not falling for him! I turned around so that I would not be able to see him and then slowly opened my eyes…..

No Way! He was standing right in front of me smiling, my mouth fell open and my eyes widened in disbelief. He started to laugh as he saw my face…..but I just shook my head….

Was I having another of those dreams about him? Was he a magician? I mean…..ugh!

I composed my face and said as harshly as I could "What happened Black?"

Sirius Black the heartbreaker as many girls called him, who had dated almost half the female population in Hogwarts had called me, better, spoken to me (not that normally he doesn't) and what had I done? Spoken to him harshly! But isn't this what he deserved, that idiotic fool? Of course I agree that I myself would want to date him, just so that I was in his arms and he would tell me that he loved me but then I know he will break my heart and that was what I feared.…..wait! I am thinking like those stupid fan girls again! Shaking my head to get rid of such thoughts I glared at him.

He tried to compose his face but failed miserably…I crossed my arms and waited for him to compose himself and the best he could do was stop laughing by biting his lower lip as he said "Quidditch"

"What?"

"Quidditch practice" he repeated.

I sighed and asked "When?"

"Tomorrow at 6:30 in the evening"

"No" I groaned "I have got to teach my sister some stuff in potions which she cannot understand."

He smiled and said "Why do you have to teach your younger sister…. I mean she is big enough to do things on her own, you don't really need to get after her"

I looked at him, he was always trying to prove that he was better than me, but no, he wasn't and without knowing I blurted out "I guess you are right, that is why your brother Regulus is what he is right now, a death eater!"

His smile vanished, hurt replaced it but even that disappeared as soon as it came and he stood there staring at me with cold eyes. My eyes widened with realization of what I had just said.

"You better watch your tongue when you start to speak about my family." He said in a manner that sent chills down my back.

I stood there rooted to the ground staring into his eyes and then without a word ran up to my dormitory….I knew I had done a mistake by saying that, but sometimes he was so irritating that I could not help it, it just came to me and before I can stop myself I had already hurt him.

* * *

He was there standing so close to me, I felt he needed to move away but no….he was just coming nearer and nearer to me. He was telling that I had insulted him and had hurt him. I was no better than his stupid fan girls but when I tried to scream, to tell him how much better I was no voice came out and my cries for reassurance became vain. And then I was falling down deep into darkness…..

My eyes opened, I checked to find myself on my four poster bed, I always had these kind of dreams about Sirius Black and me…god knows what they meant.

I was drenched in sweat (why? God knows), I looked up at the clock, it was 5:00 in the morning, everyone was sleeping….. I lay back on my bed and started to think of everything and anything except about Sirius Black…..but it was impossible. The only thing which I thought was 'what was not there in me which was there in everyone else'. I agree that my younger sister Claire is better looking than me and that I was always a late bloomer like in 5th year everyone already had started looking mature and Lily had stared to get her curves but me, I had still not got them, I yet was just the way I was in my 3rd or 4th year. I frowned. Ok! No more thinking of all this. I am only in my 5th year and Christmas has not even come yet. I have just started this year, so maybe by the end of the Christmas break I too will be looking mature. I shrugged and got up to take a book for me to read, sleep had completely abandoned me. It was a muggle book Pride and Prejudice (which Lily had given me as a Birthday present this year). I took it to the common room to sit beside the fire place and read. As I reached the fire place, I saw Sirius sitting near the fireplace and staring into the fire. I froze, I started to feel guilty for what I had done yesterday night, I wanted to apologize but how was the million galleon question…maybe I should just walk back in the dormitory and go to sleep before he notices me and then later get up and say sorry once my speech was ready…..this was a good plan…clever me!

"Greene?" Sirius said startled. I looked at him he was staring at me; he looked tired as if he had not slept the entire night. In fact, I had my suspicions that it was partly or maybe fully because of me.

"Black" I greeted him. Wow! Both our surnames are colors. "I am very sorry for yesterday evening, I really didn't mean to hurt you…..like….it sometimes just happens, I say something without thinking"

And the only thing he did was smile. Not really a happy smile, more of a sad smile. Oh! I hate to see him like this.

"You really don't need to apologize, in fact I think you are right, maybe if I had actually been like you I could have stopped him from being such a jerk" he said

I nodded

"So when are you planning to take my classes" he said smiling.

I took a sharp breath. He looked so good to be true when he gave me that charming smile "What do you mean?" I asked in a whisper confused.

"Take classes on how to be a good elder brother or sister"

I sat down on the couch and just ignored him as I opened my book to read.

"What…..don't want me to uncover one of your other secrets, June Greene?" he asked with one eyebrow raised.

I pretended to read, but my mind wandered off to a distant memory…..and when I looked up at Sirius, I knew he was thinking the same thing as me.


	2. Secrets

Chapter 2: Secrets

I sat making my potion which was a perfect pearl white in color, a few more ingredients and it would be perfect. I was partnered with Severus, who was excellent at potions and helped me a lot (after all what were friends for).

"Ms. Greene! Ms. Greene!" Slughorn screamed at the top of his lungs.

I jumped up a little and looked up. Slughorn had called me. I sighed while Snape smiled and gave me thumbs up.

I walked up to Professor Slughorn to see him smiling widely at me, I had become one of his favorites when I was partnered with Snape and started to do very well in potions ( wonder what the reason is?) I suddenly stopped to see Sirius Black standing behind him frowning; I leveled my breathing and went to Slughorn with a small smile…

"Professor?" I asked.

Slughorn grinned as he said "Dear, I see you are good in potions, thanks to Mr. Snape, but this knowledge has to be passed to Mr. Black, who does not do anything bit fool around like a maniac." he concluded angrily.

I nodded. Who could understand that better than me after what he had done to me in the second year, I had never entirely forgiven him but because of those looks, I had to agree I had a soft spot for him…even though I never showed it. "I want you to be teaching him potions thrice in a week for an hour at least" he said emphasizing on the last word.

What? Teaching the most amazingly handsome guy was something every girl would dream of, but me, no way, not when I would get lost in those grey eyes of his, that grin or laugh when he cracked a silly joke….

"Ms. Greene? Slughorn called breaking my train of thoughts. "Huh?" I said "Oh sure sir, I would love to do that but why can't Potter teach him, his marks are also very good?"

"Yes! Mr. Potter ere would teach him very well but only if he got a break from discussing new pranks for the Slytherin."

I nodded and knew my fate was fixed. I could not escape Sirius…ever.

* * *

The book closed with a loud thud and I glared at Sirius. "Sirius, you have got to be serious" I exclaimed.

He grinned "I am Sirius!"

Another glare.

"Fine! What if we make a deal? You let me go and no Quidditch practices for you"

"Or maybe, you study with me and let everyone be happy"

His eyes widened, wow, I did not know it would be so easy to make Sirius Black understand this small thing. I thought it will take ages, guess I am wrong indeed. But my train of thought was interrupted by my younger sister- Claire.

"June, can I borrow those new quills of yours, they are amazing!" she said

"Of course" I replied.

"Thank you"

She looked at Sirius for precisely 5 seconds and then turned around to leave when suddenly…

"Hi, I am Sirius Black, of course you must know me" he said in one of his most charming voice, it made my heart melt.

Claire turned around with wide eyes and then smiled. She put her hand forward and said "Claire"

He took her hands "Nice name, what about going to the kitchens with me?"

No way. But she giggled and nodded. They were leaving, I had to stop them.

"Wait!" I screamed "you - you have got to study potions with me, Black"

"I will, but later."

"I don't have time for later; you study right now with me"

"C'mon don't be such a pest or are you jealous?" he said as that stupid grin making way on his stupid face. Why did I even like a guy when he did not like me back? Okay! back to the situation.

"Jealous, of my sister" I scoffed "Give me a break."

He came towards me, closer, closer and still closer. I shook my head and said "What are you doing Black?"

"You like me" he said it more like a statement than a question. And he was still coming closer.

"No, I don't"

"Yes, you do"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

The door banged open, his face was not even an inch away from mine, and his warm breath came on my face, oh! I was such a bad liar.

And then….

"You told him, you like him" Mary exclaimed happily.

I looked at her in shock, at my sister who was simply staring at us with a horrified face and then at Sirius, who was now smiling as if he had won, oh yes! He had.

I gulped. "Mary! Are you out of your mind, I will never like this prat in a million years" I said, my voice shockingly calm and hatred filled in each word.

But whatever the excuse the mistake was done and with a wink Sirius took Claire's hand in his and left the room. Mary eyes wide with horror. "I am so sorry, I did not know that you had not told him, you were so close that I thought….oh! forget it" she said and hugged me. I thought I would start to cry but I just there numb like nothing had happened and my secret will always be a secret.


	3. Together

Chapter 3: Together

I sat with Lily in the common room discussing how she would be spending her vacations

"Well, maybe mom and dad may take us for a whole Europe tour, that would be exciting" she said smiling "but, Petunia she got this really fat horrible walrus looking boyfriend in these Summer vacations and now she wants to know him better so she is backing off, what a weirdo she is, truly."

I wanted to sympathize with her, only if I knew how to, I was not Mary who knew what to say when and just then…

"Hey girls" a familiar voice called out.

Lily sighed while I looked behind me to see James coming towards us, a huge grin on his face. "I was just thinking of strangling someone and here comes the perfect opportunity" Lily muttered sarcastically under her breath. Unfortunately due to the marauders extremely good listening skills James heard that and frowned.

"Well, if you strangle me Lily-flower then who will you like and yet say that 'Stop irritating me Potter'" he said in total imitation of Lily. I laughed at that while Lily glared at James and me. This made him hastily change the subject. "Actually, I was just thinking what about a party after we have won the Quidditch match."

"Don't keep your hopes high, Potter. Ravenclaw is a tough team to beat." Lily said.

James and I both frowned. "You have got to trust me Lils!" I exclaimed.

She sighed "Alright, you will win, but a party…" she trailed off and looked at me for some support, but there was no support coming from my side as I myself enjoyed parties. "You are the prefect, June!" she said, her face hysterical.

James sighed and said "I have already spoken to Remus and June also seems pretty cool about it" he smiled and winked at me. What was that supposed to mean? "And it will be good fun, a party just before Christmas vacations."

Lily sighed and was about to say something when I interrupted her.

"Well, tell me the plan later Lils, I am out of here" I said even though my answer was already a yes. I then got up, not wanting to come between the two of them or their fights as Lily started to argue.

I slowly made my way out of the common room trying to find someone to talk to but Mary was busy with her detention and I was not really in the mood to talk to any guy, including Remus Remus was always there by my side. He helped me with everything, though I had not told that I liked Sirius, he was sure to get a heart attack. I walked out in the corridor, there was no one there. I started to make my way towards the library and inwardly cursed myself for joining the Quidditch team. I was the seeker and so could not even miss a single practice (But from when could anyone miss a single practice?), Naomi Keller the captain of our Quidditch team was a really good chaser. Tonight it was cold so I knew it would be a difficult practice. It was then when suddenly someone pulled me by my wrists so that my back was towards the cold stone wall and then he came into view. My eyes widened, I could not scream, his hands were on my mouth.

"Hi!" he said smiling and almost breathing into my neck. His warm breath leaving a tingling sensation on my neck.

I did not answer but just stared at him with narrowed eyes.

He looked at me for sometimes and then said with a frown "Well, I thought it was good manners to greet a person when they greet you"

I tried to point towards his hand with my eyes as they were covering my mouth. He looked at it and removed it with a 'sorry'.

"What a weirdo you are Black, you scared me to death just to greet me!" I rolled my eyes at him and continued to walk.

He kept an easy pace with me and said in a charming voice "Well, I just thought that as you like me you should get a special hello, right? And truly you were really good in hiding that secret if not for Mary. Hmm. I wonder if you would ever date me, not that you are bad looking just-"

"I don't like you and I will never ever even think of dating such a man whore like you. You got to be kidding yourself if you think I would fall for you" I snapped but internally I cursed myself for interrupting him, I would have just known what was missing in me, why he will never date me. Shut up! Don't think of that mutt that way.

"Oh! You hurt me Greene and you did fall for me in the starting of the year….."

"And now I don't in the end of the year" I cut him off.

He smiled

"What?" I snapped at him.

"Well, its just that you did not deny that you like me, even though it was in the starting of the year.

"Leave me alone or it won't be good" I sad frustrated.

"A difficult choice Greene."

"Yeah! Right" I said sarcastically.

He frowned at my sarcasm.

I started to walk back to the common room as I did not want to go to a room filled with books which was obviously a Library! Unfortunately, Black had the same thinking as me and again caught up with me.

"Black, if you are expecting me to say 'Please don't leave me alone in the dark, I am scared' then you have got it wrong because I am very well on my own and stop following me for Merlin's sake!" I said growing irritated of his following me everywhere.

"But I like you!" he protested "and what is wrong if I like to spend time following you?"

"Because I feel like someone is stalking me!"

"But stalkers are not like me! they don't date other girls or anything!"

"Great! Just leave me alone" I said as I reached the portrait hole "Butterbeer"

The door swung open and I walked in feeling the warm air. It was so much more better than being outside.

Many girls talking about some party gave me dirty glares but I was good at ignoring. I walked up to Lily who saw me with suspicious eyes. "The party still on?" I asked with a forced smile.

She did not answer.

"What?" I asked.

She was looking at something behind me. I turned to see Sirius staring at me, his face inches away from mine.

I looked back at Lily whose eyes were now wider and yet suspicious. Suddenly I got a ticklish feeling around my waist as someone's hands snaked around my waist and then someone rested their face on my shoulder and then he spoke in an absolutely seductive voice "Did you not tell Lily that we are together, June darling?"

Lily's eyes widened with shock while I mouthed a 'what?'

It was just for a second there was a dead silence between us and then the next second Sirius was roaring with laughter.

Lily was glaring at him as he said "Oh Lily! Your expression was priceless"

It was only after that did we realize James, Remus and Peter roaring with laughter along with that idiot and even though I was angry, I could not help but think of the possibilities of what if we were together.

I sighed and went up the dormitory. Never could I rely on those boys.

* * *

I came inside shivering. The Quidditch practice was bad today. Terrible was a better word. Naomi had just come from a detention and was in a bad mood, the weather just added on to it. I could barely feel my fingers and up in the air the snitch was impossible to locate.

Naomi had literally pulled her hair out screaming at Sirius and James because of their pranks. They had really made it just worse which they also realized just a bit too late.

So finally when we had come in to the changing rooms, we all were gloomy and did not speak much. My stomach grumbled with hunger but I was tired at the same time, so finally after changing I went to the crowded Great Hall and was soon joined by all my friends. Lily kept glaring at James and Mary excused herself and sat with her boyfriend Amos.

Shockingly only when I left the Great Hall did I realize that I had not even spoken a word to anyone. I frowned thinking hard what I had heard Sirius talking about his girlfriend but I just could not remember. So, I left it to that and ran up to Lily and Mary.

"Hey guys!"

They both looked worriedly at me and finally Mary said "Listen, whatever Sirius said, you are not angry or upset, right?"

I looked at them confused "Why shall I be angry with him?"

As far as I remembered he had not said anything offensive about me. Had he? Oh no! He wouldn't do that in front of me. Shaking my head I smiled at them and yawned "I am very sleepy. I am going straight to bed. Goodnight" I said entering the common room and running upstairs to my dormitory. A good night sleep was all I needed.


	4. You! My sister's Boyfriend

Chapter 4: You! My sister's boyfriend?

"Ouch" I screamed as someone jumped on me.

"Time to rise and shine, June, Even though it is November!" the girl joked as she tried to wake me up.

I opened my eyes and looked at the brunette hair girl with chocolate brown eyes smiling at me and jumping on me at the same time. Yes! Alice Prewett is one of my roommates who never got tired of irritating anyone. She is what you would call the fashion queen, everything from her eye makeup to her shoes was supposed to be in fashion. Needless to say she attracted most of the guys in Hogwarts, even some of the Sytherins, what's more she had dated Sirius Black! THE SIRIUS BLACK *sigh*.

Alice's best friend is Marlene McKinnon, another beauty queen (I wonder how they ever became friends?) She has long wavy blonde hair with nice ice blue eyes. She is more of the no nonsense type girl but gossip is on top of her list. Of course, it's very important to always remain in her good books. Luckily, being room mates made us her good friends. Yet, I preferred Alice more.

Then there is Mary McDonald. She was more of an outgoing girl, knew what to say when, clumsy and always forgot things. Ok! Not always but mostly. She has dirty blonde hair till her chin, and muddy brown eyes. She has too dated guys but not as many as Alice. She is more of the sneak peak, coming late to class, more or less like the marauders, but not as bad as them too! And yeah! She is also my best friend. I have practically know her since I was in diapers.

Then there is the miss perfect as many call her, Lily Evans. Hmm, she actually is perfect. Her long shiny red hair, high cheek bones, piercing emerald green eyes and an elegant and graceful body had made her the target of many guys. Unfortunately for them, either she turned them down or a guy in messy black hair and round spectacles made sure they ended up in the hospital wing. Of course she hated that guy. Yes, I am talking of none other than James Potter, who had asked her out thrice a day since our third year But, she was very stern in not breaking rules, fun for all the girly gossip. And you always had to be careful of her flaring temper. Well, by the way if I did not get up now maybe you could see her temper…..

And finally there was me. June Greene. I was tall, but not very attractive; I had wavy black hair till my mid back with bangs, hazel eyes and a look of innocence. Hey I am very innocent, as-a-matter-of-fact! I did not get hyper like Lily if I had to break rules but I wasn't like Mary who was literally breaking rules every time you set eyes on her. I am on the Quidditch team (played the seekers position). Even though I am timid and shy, when angry I could be really bad which meant hexing the culprit. And the best thing was that I was really good in DADA.

Anyways back to the situation where Alice was trying to wake me up.

"Get up, sleepy head" she said hitting a pillow on my head.

"Leave me! Tell that I'm sick! I wanna sleep." I said in a pained voice as Alice kept on jumping on me.

"Alice! Leave it to me, I will wake her up." Lily said as she took her wand from the dressing table.

"Agu-" Lily started to say but I jumped on her making all three of us fall to the ground and start to laugh. Unfortunately we did not realize Alice taking her was and saying the spell as water poured endlessly on Lils and me!

"We're wet Al!" Lily said looking down at her uniform.

Alice rolled her eyes and smiled sweetly "Oh sorry! I thought you were dry! Thanks for letting me know"

Lils glared at her and then got up from the floor just to slip and fall back to the ground sending both Alice and me laughing again.

* * *

It was a bright Monday morning as I made my way down to the Great Hall with my best friends- Lily and Mary hand in hand.

"Hello ladies, looking good and beautiful today especially my Lily-kins here" James said as he made his way to us and sat beside Lily.

Mary and I were surprised to see Lily smile and say "Thanks, that you appreciate my looks because I think that this year I really should start dating guys, so I need to look my best."

James looked like as if Christmas had come early and immediately making his hair a little bit more messy asked Lily in a too-mature voice "So, my dear would you like to go out with me?"

Lily looked at him horrified "Go out with you? Oh! And I thought you were like a brother to me. And to be truthful I was thinking of asking Sirius out!" she said as she winked at us. Even though Mary and I tried hard to maintain a straight face it was no use, we were not as good as Lily. Sirius' mouth was hanging open and James glared at Sirius, Remus I guess knew we were acting while Peter looked nothing but horrified. Finally James cleared his throat and said to Lils "You're not interested in Sirius and even if you were his answer would be a no, right Padfoot? And why are those two laughing?"

"Why not? Haven't you seen Sirius' amazing body and that jet black hair of his and lets not forget those piercing grey eyes? Any girl would want to date him. I mean there is a reason why everyone calls him the hottest guy in Hogwarts, right?" Lily said innocently as James glared at Sirius and spluttered something about being as handsome as Sirius.

At this point even Lily could not control her laughter and started to laugh. As she laughed, it hit James that he was being made a fool of. Laughing, we helped ourselves to the delicious sausages, buttered toast, scones, eggs and hot steaming coffee while Marlene and Alice joined us on the table. It was then we all started to discuss about birthdays.

Alice huffed and said "I am not really looking forward for my birthday as it just went last month and none of you guys wished me!"

Marlene rolled her eyes and said "Yes! That is because we kept a surprise birthday party for you but unfortunately you did not come that night, maybe you were too busy with someone called Frank!"

Alice looked at Marlene with wide eyes and then looked at Lily, Mary and finally me and we all had the same face which told 'yes! Marlene is telling the truth'

Lily shrugged and said "Forget that! It was a long time back!"

"Yes! And anyhow we now have potions" Alice said, trying to change the subject as fast as possible. Alice had yet not told us what had happened that night which had just made Marlene more mad at her. Marlene had arranged everything from the music to the decorations to the to the drinks and then Alice had not turned up which was enough to make anyone mad and angry.

Anyhow I frowned and Mary raised her eyebrows at me. "I thought you liked Potions?" she asked confused.

"She did, until last class where she was partnered with Black." Lily said in a matter-of-factly tone.

I sighed and saw that the four boys were exiting the Great Hall. After finishing my breakfast (after a good 15 minutes) I got up to leave for my first class. Sirius must be snogging Amanda somewhere and would be late to class like all other classes….and Potions was no exception.

* * *

Sirius was already waiting for me as I walked into the next class. What was he doing so early in class? Potions started only 5 minutes later…..he should have been snogging Amanda's face off not sitting in class coolly and smiling at me.

"Hey!" I greeted him "How come you are early to class, I thought you would be with Amanda."

He smiled. "Actually no, I broke up with her day before yesterday. I am now with Claire your sister, didn't she tell you?"

My eyes widened. "Did I just hear you say that you are dating my sister?"

He nodded with a grin. "Yesterday before Quidditch I asked if she wanted to date me and her reaction was to jump and kiss me. That was quite hilarious but seriously she is damn hot-"

"Shut up" I snapped and turned around so that my back faced him. After this I refused to talk to him. It was only after 5 minutes of Sirius' vain less tries to find out that why I refused to talk to him or better look at him that Professor Slughorn made his dramatic entrance.

"Good morning students! Remember that last night of the school that is one day before the Christmas vacation starts there is going to be held one of the infamous Slug Parties." Slughorn said smiling and then beaming added "and all of you're allowed to bring partners, well by all I mean the children in the Slug Club" his eyes upon Lily, Sev, James, Remus and me. Finally looking at Sirius he aid "You may join as well, Mr. Black"

I shrugged and smiled at Slughorn. I really did not want to go to the party they were not something special in fact I preferred the marauders parties where Sirius would offer me a drink and we would laugh and talk nonsense as he would be drunk (mind you I had never ever drank a sip of firewhisky in my life)

"Sirius" I suddenly said as he bought the ingredients written on the table. He looked up at me surprised.

"Started to talk to me again" he said grinning "I knew no one can resist my charm."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, then let me tell you for your kind information, I have no interest in you, all I want to ask you is that can you pass me that knife and some of the ingredients so that can we can start up with the potion making. I don't have enough time like you."

As I said that realization dawned in his eyes and he was suddenly smiling as he passed me the ingredients. I looked up at him questioningly. "C'mon don't act so innocent! You're refusing to speak to me because I'm dating your sister and you obviously don't like it! Gosh you're such a possessive little girl"

As his words sunk in, I realized how true his words were but I just looked up at him angrily and pointed my knife at him, the whole class was looking at us and even though I had started to blush, my voice was as cold as ice"You mind it when you're speaking about my sister. She is not your doll that whenever you want you will play with her heart and whenever you want you break it, get that? I am warning you to be careful of me."After an afterthought I added "And I don't have any problem with you dating my sister."

"Yeah! You're absolutely fine with it" he commented sarcastically.

I gave him one warning look before I started to cut the roots and add them to my potion which was crimson red. With that I again went back to my silent treatment which was for my best.


	5. No secrets from Marlene

Chapter 5: No secrets from Marlene

"Two days! It's been two days since you've not spoken to a single living soul! How can you survive?" Mary said pushing the curtains aside so that the dark corner was illuminated with light.

"Mary, just leave me alone!"

"No! I'm not going to sit here and watch you become absolutely anti-social while that Sirius Black goes about spoiling your life!"

"Forget it Mary! I guess only Remus will think of getting some sense into her."

"Remus?" I shrieked "You told him about Sirius?"

"No! But you going anti-social is kind of obvious!"

I frowned as I got off my bed and went into the bathroom "Fine! I will speak and become my cheery self again, happy?"

I could literally feel them beaming behind me. Perfect! I thought angrily.

* * *

I rushed passed the people walking slowly out of the class room.

"I'm sorry" was the thing I kept on saying as I ran past them. Well, it was usually like this when I came out of my divination class. Divination freaked me out. I knew that all Professor Evelyn taught was rubbish but I yet felt weird and today it was just double weird because I was supposed to die within 24 hours by walking into a wall. Wow! This actually made me crack. And soon I was giggling to myself. I! And die within 24 hours! and that too by walking in to a wall! This made me start to laugh till I was holding the stitches in my stomach as tears rolled down my cheeks!

I climbed up the Girls dormitory 15 minutes later and went started straight for my bed when I heard someone sobbing. I looked up.

"Al?" I asked as I went towards her bed and pushed the hangings away. I had to admit that I had never seen her cry and it did feel a bit awkward. She looked up at me and just sobbed harder. I was really bad at these types of situations so I went straight for the reason "What happened?"

"Frank-he-left-me-not-good-me." she said between her unending sobs.

"Al" I said wiping her tears "Tell me exactly what happened."

She waited for a minute to stop crying and then started to tell "Frank was already irritated about me talking to guys that I've dated, I mean talk as in I would wink at them just for fun and he just hates it so we made an agreement that I'd do none of that nonsense but today he was already upset because of his Potions essay and then a guy passing by winked at me and I grinned back at him. Oh! That was so bad he literally screamed at me in front of every person standing in that corridor and walked off. We did not officially break up but he is just not talking to me…." and the sobs started again.

I frowned at her and said "C'mon Al, think of the good side of it, you get to wink at all the boys and can even date them without Frank coming and bossing you around!"

Ok! It was a really bad attempt to lighten someone's mood but shockingly Al smiled and soon was giggling. "Geez June your humor does suck."

My eyes widened and I was soon lying on top of her tickling her and only when she literally shrieked did I stop and then got into telling her that I was about to die in 24 hours by walking into a wall, making both of us go into another fit of laughter till I was on the ground and Alice fell straight on me.

"Ow!" I screamed.

"Oh! I'm so sorry to disturb you guys! But truly you should go in the bathroom if you both want to do things like-"

Alice cut Marlene off by glaring at her and went and sat on her bed again. "How dare you think I'd be anyone but yours my dear Marlene"

This just made all of us start laughing till Marlene said "Why have you been crying?"

The laughter died down immediately and Marlene continued "Your eyes are puffy, obviously you've been crying maybe because of the breakup. Bu you were laughing right now that means you had been laughing from before I came and you have no intention to go to the next class which will start in 10 minutes because your bag is not on your bed absolutely ready. And you're hungry because your stomach is literally growling."

I stared at her for god knows how long before I spoke "You-how- I mean- how did you know all that?"

"Common sense is not so common, June"

I glared at her and then smiled "I've to go to my next class, Al you've muggle studies, right?" she nodded "Won't you come?"

"Oh no! They're just going to teach us a very common type of entertainment called movies, I'll ask Lils about it, she'll know."

I nodded and was just about to leave when Lils came up followed by a very excited Mary. "Guess what?" She said as she ran towards the table and kept something heavy on it.

"What are you trying to show us?" Lily said highly irritated.

"Well, Lils I was just walking towards the library when I overheard some very familiar voices and as you'll know my nature, so I kind of eavesdropped" at this Lily was about to protest but Mary put her hand up "and I came to know that the boys have found a way to come up the girls staircase."

Everyone gasped. Mary smiled at this reaction. "You've got to be kidding me!" Lily said almost in a frenzy.

"So, to calm down the moods I got Butterbeer for everyone and not to forget there are 3 for each. I flicked them from the kitchens. They were especially bought for the teachers." She went about giving each of us a bottle and grinning from ear to ear.

"Thanks Mary, you really know how to lighten up the mood. But don't forget that we can even get into trouble" Alice said.

"Thanks. But who shall we toast to?"

"To the prefect bunking her classes?" Alice said smiling at me.

"What? No! Everyone back to the classes" I said in an angry voice and then my lips twitched upwards and we all began to laugh.

"But we should go to our classes, we can't bunk them!" Lily said in astonishment as if she had just remembered there was something called classes which she had never ever bunked.

"We can Lils and there is nothing to worry about! So, toast to Lils first time bunking her classes?" Mary said

"What about a toast to no secrets from Marlene!"

Mary and Lily exchanged a confused glance so Alice went on to explain about it how without us telling a word to Marlene had guessed the whole story. "And so it is!" I proclaimed raising my bottle "No secrets from Marlene!"

Everyone followed my example and said in unison "No secrets from Marlene" and took a sip of the delicious liquid.


	6. The POA

Chapter 6: The POA

"Ouch!" there was a scream from the bed beside mine. Obviously Mary! I grumbled and hid inside the covers…..the dream was just so good to be true!

It took barely 5 seconds for Mary to get up and sit on my bed. "Oh god! My toe it's bleeding! Look June! I loved this nail and it broke. Oh! Now get your head out of those fluffy covers! I'm getting jealous! You know I can't go back to sleep once I'm awake! And anyway we need to be down for breakfast within the next 20 minutes or say bye to the food!"

That did it "What? 20 minutes? Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I started to ramble as I ran into the bathroom for a warm shower.

As I came out of the shower Marlene walked in. "So, what is the POA?" Marlene asked and after receiving dark looks from everyone quickly added "What happened? Why am I being given those disgusting looks?"

"Because you did not care to wake us up and we went on sleeping till now when only 15 minutes are left before our classes start!" Alice said her voice becoming louder with each word.

"Silenco!" Lily cried at Marlene and Alice as Marlene started to defend herself.

"C'mon guys, stop bickering between each other! Let's go down and eat then Marlene we will think about our POA. And what exactly is the Plan of Action for?" Lily asked after removing the spell from both of them. She turned to Mary "Mary, why don't you go in the bathroom we'll be waiting for you here."

Yawning Mary made her way to the bathroom while Marlene started to speak "For your kind information, I woke up at 5:30 and went for a jog after that I went straight for breakfast and have come up now. One more thing I saw that the boys were discussing something which was as good as a prank and I hope it wasn't 'how to enter the girl's dorm' and if it was then we better be prepared. Oh Lils! James really looked like Christmas had come early." She concluded with a mischievous grin leaving Lily gaping at her open mouthed.

It took a few minutes for everyone to stop giggling and for Lily to stop glaring and snapping at everyone. It was then that Mary came out of the bathroom wearing a huge grin and said dreamily "I want to put up a poster!"

"What?"

"Never!"

"Forget about it!"

"I'm fine with it!"

"Geez guys! I'm not planning to put up a poster of some superstar but a poster of Sirius Black and that also behind Lily's bed!"

"Did the shower even clean your brains Mary?" Lily asked incredulously.

"What are you getting at Mary?" Marlene asked curious.

"All I'm saying is a perfect plan to make the boys realize that entering girls dormitory is a crime. And it s a simple way so why not go with it! Other than that we get to see their astonished faces!" looking at our unconvinced faces she hurried on "Guys now just imagine what will be James expression if he comes to know that the girl he fancies actually fancies his best friend!"

There was complete silence for a few seconds and then everyone said at once

"What an awesome plan!"

"Gosh! I wonder why I never thought of it!"

"Oh! It's gonna be so much fun!"

"I am fine with it but putting Black's poster on my wall…." Lily said

"It's going to rock Lily!" Alice said beaming "All we're doing is making them jealous!"

* * *

All the preparations had been done. I looked at the clock and whispered to Alice who could barely hide her smile "5 minutes for lunch."

My day had no started in the best way possible. after a hurried breakfast, I had transfiguration which was one of my least favorite subject, not that I did not like McGonagall, I could not ask for a better teacher than her but somewhere I lacked and then DADA was my subject and I loved it. It was today in the morning just after breakfast that I remembered that I had forgotten my essay and went up to take it. It was when I was running down the steps that I ran into Regulus Black. i had never spoken to Regulus but I had heard he was worse than Lucius Malfoy.

"Oh there now! See where you walk or should I saw run, blood traitor." he said as well as blocked my way simultaneously.

His uncanny resemblance to Sirius and his cold voice made me shudder. "I'm sorry but I really need to go and I'm not in the mood to fight." I mumbled before walking past him. Unfortunately he held me by my elbow and bought me back. I raised my eyebrow "Anything you need Black" I asked and shockingly my voice was much louder and frustration was clearly seen in it.

"Of course! An apology like that just won't do. Why not a good curse on you…..what about a cruciatus curse? Or maybe…."

He fell to the ground bleeding "One good punch is all it takes to deflate someone's ego" I said smiling.

Alas I had not known his full power till I tripped due to a tripping spell done by him. I looked at him angrily as I stood up and then at my papers which were scattered all around me. "You'll regret this, Black" I said furious at him. Then in one quick move I unarmed him, and smiling I said "Stupefy". I saw his furious expression as I picked up all my papers and then walked off. of course I was still late which earned me a detention next week.

Now, sitting in the Great Hall I heard Marlene say "I have a date tonight so I won't be able to attend the sleepover. Sorry guys!"

Alice looked shocked as she said "What a coincidence? I was just about to say the same thing!"

"I have detention tonight because my dear friend here" she gave me a rueful glance "caught me in the broom cupboard with Amos."

"So! A detention is absolutely right for such kind of behavior!"

"That only leaves the two of us." Lily groaned "Maybe I'll spend extra time in the library and then go and sit in the common room to study after all this year we've OWLS!"

"Good idea! I'll accompany you." I said excited.

We all smiled at each other as we noticed that the boys had not let out even a single word during our conversation making us start to grin in satisfaction.

* * *

"Ugh! I don't have any space here! Shift a bit that side "Lily said hurriedly. Any moment the boys would be entering. It was well after supper and everyone had acted as planned. Marlene and Alice had fully dressed gone out and then through an invisible cloak (which they had got in Diagon Alley and was wearing off very fast) come in. then Mary had made her way out and had come in the same fashion. As for Lily and me we had gone down for supper very early and then acted as if we were headed to the library. So according to the boys the girls dorm was absolutely empty….but little did they know!

We stayed there in silence for 10 minutes and I was for sure to fall asleep when the door suddenly creaked open. What we saw were 6 pair of shoes….

* * *

**A/N: A cliffhanger…..**

**Okay! I know how bad cliffhangers are by personal experience and truly I too hate it but really I just could not help it… **

**But I will try to update as soon as possible…which may take a few days because of my exams….**

**Last of all but not the least, thank you for your review Carma09, I really appreciate it! :D **


	7. Spying

**Disclaimer: I again and again say that I don't own anything other than June Greene and a new character. **

Chapter 7: Spying

Six pairs! James and Sirius stood in the front with identical grins on their faces. Beside them was Remus who had a strange expression on his face- a bit happy, a bit relived and a bit worried. Behind the three stood Peter who was looking up at James, Sirius and Remus with awe (which was mostly his usual expression), behind Peter stood Frank and Alec. Both of them looked worried! Frank was a boy with dirty blonde hair, tall, black sparkling eyes and a nice athletic body. Alec on the other hand had blond hair, emerald green eyes, not very tall and too had an athletic body. Frank and Alec were best friends from the first day of school; they both had refused to join the marauders and sure as hell did not regret it!

I exchanged a quick smile with all my roommates before we turned our attention to the boys.

"Gosh! They're like you Remus. Just see their beds, they're so clean!"

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Well, that is because you're dirty pigs and it's not the fault of the girls that they do not fancy pigs!" Remus said a smile lighting up his face.

"Now! Half the female population here fancies me so I'm not a pig as you-" Sirius started to say but was interrupted by Frank.

"See! You saw the bedroom, now let's go back!"

"Cool it Frank, just see their bed hangings are closed, let's go and have a look at each bed" James said and started to walk towards the first bed which was Alice's.

"Oh! I did not know Marlene is dating Gilderoy Lockheart" Alec said suddenly interested as he looked at the poster of Lockheart and the so many red hearts drawn on it.

"No! This is not Marlene's bed it is Alice's bed. This is just the way she told me about her bed, pink flowers on the dressing table, photos of her family and friends, the poster of the boy she is dating which she always said was me. That means she has gone to a date with Lockheart." He almost sounded heart broken. I looked at Alice who just looked up at Frank with a sorrowful expression.

"But Lockheart? Is Alice out of her mind to date a guy who is a year younger than her and is practically brainless?" James said aloud astonished how anyone could like them.

Frank sat down on Alice's bed and said "It was Gilderoy who had winked at Alice and she had smiled back, obviously if we have a break up she would date him."

"Let's go to the next bed. We can have this discussion in our room also. I don't want to get caught." Alec said almost fearfully as he went opened the hangings of Marlene's bed.

"This must be Marlene's bed" Sirius said looking at the photos of Marlene.

"Who is she dating?" Peter asked.

"No one" Remus said. Moving on to the next bed which was Lily's we exchanged an evil grin with each other.

"Oh my Sirius! Greene really fancies you. She has put up a poster of yours here. Maybe you should ask her out and she isn't really that bad also. Yup she looks like as if she is-"

"This is not June's bed. Sirius! Lily fancies you"

"What?" Came the voices of Sirius and James as the both turned to look at their friend Remus. "Why do you say that?" James asked Remus now hyper.

"This is Lily's sister Petunia. Lily had once mentioned her to me." All the girls looked at Lily who turned as red as her hair.

"Actually, Lily is good looking, can be funny, of course she has a temper, but overall she can totally be my girlfriend" Sirius said and hastily added after James growled "but she is all yours mate, wouldn't even think of eyeing her!"

"He better not!" Lily said under her breath leaving all the girls to giggle quietly.

"I can't- it's not possible that my Lily-kins likes you, she never even looks a you." James said as if the thing Remus had said was now sinking in. "Have you been secretly dating her? Was that the reason she was secretly admiring you that day?" James asked furiously and moving towards Sirius.

"What? No!" Sirius said backing towards the wall as James came near him and started to strangle him.

Our eyes widened as we saw the situation and had to control ourselves from not laughing.

"C'mon Prongs, I'm sure Lily has a good reason to do so….what does Sirius have that you don't?" Remus consoled James and at the same time pulled James away from Sirius. Sirius almost started to protest but stopped at the look Remus gave him.

"Well, let's go to the next bed." Peter suddenly piped up.

"This is June's bed….her prefect badge is kept here….I wonder why she hasn't worn it if she has gone to the library."

"Maybe she forgot!" Peter said.

"No, that's not like her...she never forgets something like her prefect badge." Remus said.

"Maybe they knew we were coming here and that is why all this is a set up to…" James started to say, with each word his smile widening…

"Oh shit June! Why didn't you pick up the badge? Shit! We're caught" Mary said fuming.

"I forgot guys. Sorry! But what do we do now?"

"Let's go out and face them…it will be fun!" Marlene said excited.

"Let's go then!"

Mary, Marlene and Alice were the first to get out from under Mary's bed. They came out on the side opposite to the place where the boys were standing so none of them could see them. Then Lily and I came out from under my bed.

Lily cleared her throat authoritatively. All the boys turned and the look on their faces was priceless, all their eyes widened as they seemed to move near the door.

"How dare you even think of entering our dorm?" Lily screeched looking at all the boys.

James was the first to recover from his petrified position as he said in his too matured voice "Oh! You do not like Padoot! That was just a joke! I knew it!"

"Shut up Potter!" Lily said angrily while Mary whispered to me "Did not look that way." I hid a smile.

"Remus, I can't believe even you thought of entering our dorm, for gods' sake you are the damn prefect!" I said "and stop glaring at us Black."

"Why shouldn't I? I would have died if Remus had not saved me!"

"Shut up Black! Now before we complain to any teacher get out of our dorm, right now. But before you do that why don't you even see my bed?" Mary said.

All of us exchanged confused glances with each other as the boys went near her bed and pulled open the hangings. All the boys yelped and jumped a good 3 feet from the bed. All our eyes widened as we saw what it was. On Mary's bed there was a dragon faced object which roared and breathed out fired. Looking at the boys' faces Alice said "What a wonderful thing Mary!" And that was it to make all girls burst into laughter.

"Well, we are sorry for entering the dorm Al but really I didn't want to. And please don't date Lockheart, he is an idiot." Frank said coming nearer to Alice after everyone had recovered.

"We'll talk about that later, Frank" Alice said in a cold voice.

"Now get out!" Marlene said to all the boys who looked guilty and then started to move out.

We all girls exchanged a glance and could not help but smile on what was to come…..first Sirius went out who ..

"Ouch! Fuck! I tripped. James! Bloody hell you are heavy! Get up! Peter! Can't you see? Why are all you guys tripping on me?" Sirius said angrily.

Remus turned around and looked at us "I guess all this is done by you girls…the tripping spell if I'm not wrong"

We all nodded in between our fit of giggles as Lily undid the spell and with an apology Remus walked out of the room and was soon followed by Frank, Alec and Alice.

Once they had gone out we sat on our respective beds when Mary screamed.

"Shit this thing is actually freaky!" Mary said as we all again started to laugh. From below we could here the boys screaming angrily….and we knew that from now on we had to be more careful…..

* * *

**A/N: HEY GUYS!**

**OK! I know this chapter is not my best but I really tried hard to make it as nice as possible….**

**I am really not very happy with the number of reviews…..so please REVIEW!**

**Last of all there is only 1% chance that I update before 24****th**** September because of my exams! **

**-Rhea**


	8. Back from School

**Disclaimer: Again and again, I repeat that I don't own any of the characters except for my OC's**

**A/N: The first time Sirius POV, just for you guys!**

Chapter 8: Back from School

I walked out of the train and searched for my mum and dad. They were supposed to be waiting inside the barrier for me and Claire. Suddenly someone turned me around and hugged me hard.

"Ow! Can't breathe! Leave!" I gasped.

" Where were you thinking of going without a goodbye, Ms. June Greene!" Mary yelled. I flinched as she yelled in my ear and then she left me before I could black out. "After the train stopped, I came to your compartment and it was empty! I started to wonder if you ditched me with Amos but then I saw Lily, she was going to cross the barrier and told me that she herself did not know where you were." Mary looked at me curiously.

I sighed and looked into her eyes "I'm just a bit upset about the match. I mean it got all cancelled in the last moment, so I was really feeling a bit down" this is what I said but I was actually upset because now when I was finally going home I would not be able to hide from the fact that Claire was dating Sirius, and that was something for sure I didn't want to face at all.

I gave her a radiant smile and then said "I need to search for my parents.". She nodded and gave me another hug "Write to me" I said before she ran up to her parents who were waiting a few meters away. Being childhood friends did have one advantage, I knew she knew that I was lying to her. And then I started searching for my parents again.

"June! Over here!" Claire screamed on top of her lungs and I looked towards her. Mum was standing beside her giving me a warm smile. I ran to them pulling my heavy trunk along with me and on reaching them hugged my mom.

"Wow! Someone has just gotten more taller!" my mother exclaimed while I grinned from ear to ear.

"Of course! Who else will give competition to the boys! They all can't just grow taller now, can they?" Claire said a huge grin on her face.

I rolled my eyes.

"Where is dad?" I asked searching for him in the crowd. Dad always started helping people pick up their luggage or would find some childhood friend and start talking to them till we had to literally pull him away..

"Oh! You know our work dear, can be called upon any time; he has gone out since yesterday night. There was a death eater attack in a popular muggle area yesterday night. But why don't we talk about it later" she added hastily. I turned around to see who my mom was giving such a disgusting look to and found it was Walburga Black. She walked towards us, Sirius and Regulus quietly following.

"Oh! What a surprise to see you here, mudblood." She spat.

My mother was a muggle born witch and had met Walburga Black quite a few times. Obviously they hated each other.

My mother was about to speak but I held her hand "Mother! There is absolutely no point speaking to disgusting and filthy people like her."

"You better watch your tongue, you little wretch." Walburga spat.

"Mother" Sirius said suddenly "let's just leave."

She looked at him, her eyes narrow ad then said "How many times have I said that you're not supposed to speak when elders are speaking." She looked at me disgusted as she continued "Looks like a Gryffindor will always help another Gryffindor, we thought we will be so proud of you but like you proved us wrong, people look at us with pity and sympathy, not with respect, all thanks to you! And then luckily we have Regulus with us-" she said as she moved out of the barrier. The last thing I saw was Sirius give me and my mom an apologetic smile. Wow! I never knew Sirius had so much pressure from his parents and yet he always acted like the cool guy…did he ever share his feelings with the guys?

"You better be careful of the Slytherins dear, they are not good people to mix around with. That boy is in your year, right June?"

I nodded and we moved towards the barrier. My mom being muggle born knew how to drive a car and so we walked towards the parking lot….

* * *

"Get up" Claire said as she jumped on me to wake me up from my beauty sleep. I looked at her and yawned. "Claire, geroff me". I took the pillow underneath my head and put it on my head trying to block the noise.

"I will when you will get up. Mom said there is a surprise for both of us and that she will only announce when we are together. So get up" Claire kept on jumping and repeating these lines, snatching my pillow and hitting me on the head with it till I was wide awake and had to shut her outside my toilet.

As I came out refreshed wearing jeans and a warm white turtle neck top Claire pulled me downstairs and presented me in front of my mom. I looked at my mom waiting for the big surprise. She smiled at us and said "Well, this year we won't be going to gran for New Year but you'll be allowed to keep a party at home and will be inviting your friends. So I want to send the invites as fast as possible. So go on! Write your lists" Claire ran up to our mom and hugged her as she squealed at the same time "Thanks mom, you're the best!" I on the other hand simply gave her a thankful smile. I usually liked to suppress my feelings as I was more of a reserved person and frankly it even helped me also. I could stop myself from crying in front of Sirius when he told me his present girl friend was Claire! Okay! Maybe that is a bit extreme. I would never cry for that idiot. It's just so immature. But you get the scenario, right?

* * *

It was only an hour after my mom had told me about the party and my list was already done while Claire was yet filling in, her page was almost full with names of people I wouldn't have even heard of! I looked at my list and went through the names once again. I didn't seem to be missing any names but yet there were so little people I knew. I mean I had invited all the Gryffindors of my year and a few Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's. Then there were Fabian and Gideon Prewett who were two years elder to me (meaning they were in the 7th year) but we knew each other quite well as those two had got a dare to come and speak to me for 2 hours but rather than doing it for 2 hours only they had done it for 4 hours. They were now extremely fond of me and surprisingly they always caught up with me when I wanted to be left alone because I was feeling down. They always knew my problem (I wonder how?) and how to cheer me up. I remembered that the first time they had got me a box of candies saying it was very easy to make babies happy, just give them candies. At this I had got so pissed that I started to hex both of them till they ran to the hospital wing while I walked up to the common room (of course with my box of candies!). Yet they had made me feel lighter and I had personally gone and apologized to them for my rude behavior. I smiled at that memory now as I looked down upon their names. Other than that they were always shoulder to shoulder with the marauders, both trying to prove that they were better than each other (in pranks). I wonder what would have happened if Fabian and Gideon too had two more people in their group. I shuddered to even think of that. The havoc caused in Hogwarts would be a bit too much for even the poor Professors to handle. Yet having them around was always entertaining and my last two trips to Hogsmeade could not have been more fun without them. Back to my list I frowned and gave the list to my mom.

"Here you go!" I said entering the kitchen.

My mom looked up from the chocolate cake she was baking and smiled, took the list and raised an eyebrow as she read the list. "I see majority of your friends are boys."

"Mom! Don't worry, I hardly speak to anyone of them!" I said rolling my eyes but really wished to add that the guy I wanted to speak to was presently dating Claire.

"Mom, the list is completed!" Claire proclaimed running into the kitchen and stopping just before she banged into me.

As my mom took the list, I scanned through the names in her list. The first name was of one and only 'The Sirius Black'. Then she had written her friends names and a few of her friends' boyfriends and finally in the end there was Sirius' name again! Why had she mentioned it twice?

I looked up at her and asked "Why have you written Sirius' name twice? Don't worry mom won't forget to invite your b-"

"Stop fretting" Claire cut me off giving me a warning look "And why are you looking at my list? I don't remember checking yours" she added extremely rudely.

"Claire! You better learn how to speak to your elder sister. She is a year older to you and remember that, always." My mom scolded Claire and then added "Now go and set the table, we have to have food. Your father will be home any second."

Both of us not wanting our mother to become any angrier walked into the dining room and started to set the plates quietly. From what I knew Claire did not have the resistance to stop speaking to me for more than an hour, so I knew that within the next hour we will be laughing together, she just needed to cool down. After all we are sisters and in the end of the day we love each. A lot.

* * *

Sirius POV

James was sleeping and maybe dreaming about Lily Evans. Who cares? Maybe I could color his hair red or something. They had muggle paints in the house as far as I remember. Ew! He is snogging the damn pillow. Who does he think it is? Evans? Let me click a picture. It was the night I had arrived to the Potter mansion after having a huge fight with my parents, and James had gone to sleep particularly early had leaving me alone with absolutely nothing to do.

I opened the bedside drawer and saw James as a child flying a broom, when he was eating food. It bought back the bitter memories of my house and I really did not want to think of them. So, I skipped James first 11 years and saw our school year. Wow! Now I looked particularly handsome in this one! And soon I was looking at all our school photos, just when a particular photo of our 2nd year fell on the ground.

Hmm! I looked at myself smiling and holding Marlene by her waist. Wait! That meant Marlene had already been my girlfriend. Too bad. I would now have to cut her from my list of 'going to be girlfriends'. I looked at Prongs jumping like a mad guy at Evans who was busy talking to a laughing June. And there she was again! Why they hell did she have to make my awesome dreams a nightmare…..

3rd year at Hogwarts:

I jumped back and forth thinking of the new prank I was to play. It had to be something extraordinary, not the usual type and someone different. I looked around at the table for the victim. After checking all the tables and finding no one…..it was disappointing. Maybe Evans would be the best choice. I looked at her. Whoa! Who was that girl? Geez! She was sitting beside Alice, my ex-girlfriend. It had been a pretty bad breakup, but how could she want me to be permanent, was she out of her mind? Hey, hold on! Wasn't I suppose to be speaking of the other unknown girl rather than that brat. So, a good prank? What could it be? I barely touched the food in my plate, James looked at me like I was mad. Why would he do that? Humph. He's an odd guy and an always hungry guy! From where did he get so much of place in his stomach to eat so much and yet feel hungry?

"Who is that girl?" I asked turning to Remus, the most studious, he had to know the boring girls, actually she was quite beautiful but her hair were a bit too long, after all who kept knee length hair…oh sorry its called the waist. Right? Any ways Remus looked at me with disbelief.

"What?" I asked taken aback.

"She has been with you since the last 3 years, Padfoot"

I sighed apologetically. "Well, so she has but I really don't want to know the number of years she has been in Hogwarts, I want to know her name."

"June Greene"

"Great! We are going to play an awesome prank on her." I laughed as I spoke.

"Are you out of you mind? She is a very nice girl, best friend of Evans and McDonald" James said. Remus nodded in full agreement.

It took me 10 minutes to tell them that it was a simple harmful prank and would just be for the fun of it. Who did not like to have fun? Oh yes! I know! Evans! Of course! Hahahaha!

Alice glared at June, while that girl frowned. Oh yes! She was partnered up with Frank, that brat's new boyfriend who was ready to be permanent. Ew! Good thing that she was with Peter or my such an awesome plan would go such waste. Peter was busy asking her doubts, Professor Slughorn was writing some crap on the board, I signaled Remus who hesitantly went towards that girl and Frank to start a conversation. I grinned at James who copied my face. Everything was almost done. I looked at Remus, all three of them talking and the best thing was that Greene's back was towards the cauldron; I tiptoed and filled the empty cauldron with a cool blue liquid (almost half of it). I smiled and winked at a girl who furiously blushed. Wow! I am a craze here. Aaaah! What to do? I'm just too good to be true. And that girl is very lucky to be my next girlfriend, I turned to see her yet grinning at me. I walked and sat beside James who grinned and said "And here presents the marauders one of their finest pranks!" and then with a flick of the wand the cauldron was up in the air and the next, it had poured all its contents on the girl yet speaking to Remus….what was her name? Clean! No! Greene! Yes! Got it!

* * *

She was glaring at me.

"What did you think you were doing? 2 days! 2 days I will be half my height? You shrunk me, Black" she said furiously.

I looked at her amused. "I am feeling really bad for you, but the bottled specified 48 hours not two days"

Her eyes widened with disbelief. "2 days is 48 hours" she screeched.

"Wow! You actually calculated that so fast?"

She shook her head as if trying to calm down and walked out of the class. What was so shocking? Who would sit and start calculating? Some girls were such nerds! No wonder I never noticed her!

* * *

I smiled at that memory. It had been too long since I had played such a prank. James mumbled something mentioning Evans. I ignored him as I thought about my 4th year-she actually liked me! No! She yet likes me! And I laughed waking James up as two owls flew in, one addressed to James and one to me.

* * *

**A/N: I am very sorry for the late update but then I remember mentioning it! **

**Okay! Now in this chapter we come to know that June really loves her sister….so what will happen when things start to go out of hand? And what about Sirius mentioning that June comes to him in his dreams?**

**And because I like you guys so much…I have updated another chapter…. :D**


	9. The Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for the OC's **

Chapter 9: The Party

"How am I looking?" I asked Lily nervously as I took a full circle to show her my dress. While buying it, it had looked good but now I just felt overly dressed. I was wearing a blue short sleeved dress reaching till a little above my knees. It nicely clung to my thin frame. It was absolutely straight and clung to my frame. I finally had those awesome curves. It looked good. As for the jewelry was concerned I had worn a bracelet only. My makeup was done by Claire who called herself the expert, and I did not have any doubts about it.

Claire herself looked good, even though if mom dad would approve of her clothing sense was a different matter all together. She wore a purple dress reaching her mid thighs and showed quite a bit of her cleavage. It was absolutely plain but yet it looked gorgeous. And to top it all she wore a simple purple hair band which had a bow on one side. So, even though it made her look hot and sexy, it even gave her a look of innocence and I had my doubts that she had worn this dress just to impress Sirius.

Lily wore an orange short sleeved dress till her knees and had a nice big black belt which looked magnificent with her red hair. This girl knew how to dress. She had left her hair open and wore a simple bracelet.

Back to the situation, my frown deepened as Lily shook her head and sighed for the millionth time and exclaimed "You look like a disaster June!"

I did not smile.

"Well, you look really nice but just keep your hair open, truly they will just add to your beauty." I had recently cut my hair so that they now came about 2 inches below my shoulders.

I shook my head. "I will look like a troll left free." I said frowning and then we both started to laugh.

I had called Lily early so she could help me dress, Mary unfortunately was not allowed to come as her granny wanted the full family to go arrive together. Yes! This thing my mom had not told us, along with our friends, even the family was invited (except for Sirius, and I doubted weather they would even come with so many muggles and half-bloods all around them)

Lily got up, came behind me and with a quick movement had removed the blue clip from my hair. "There you go, looking like a true beauty. So ready to rock and roll my sweet troll, the guest have already started to arrive"

We both laughed again "Wrong! The guests have already arrived! We are half an hour late!"

And like always I was late again. I walked down and saw my mum and dad greeting the guests. Catching my eye my mom walked up to us and smiled "Hello Lily darling! Where are your parents? Haven't seen them around?"

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Greene. the thing is that mom and dad had to meet Walrus I mean Vernon, my sisters boyfriend so, they said they would try to make it but they cant be sure about it…..but they will come to pick me up at night"

"It's okay, you can stay the night here!" My mom said to the girl who was as red as her red hair. "June, children's party is near the pool." And with that she left.

"Come on Lils, let's go to the children's party, I just can't believe it, she literally tricked us….she told us that-"

"Hullo June dear! Don't remember me! I am Mrs. Potter" I looked at her, she was nearly in her seventies, not the age I had expected James mom to be. "June, why don't you tell me about Lily Evans? She is your friend right?" I nodded "I thought so. James goes on and on about her…it gets kind of irritating after sometime because all he speaks is about her. Like the other day I asked him how he was in his studies. He said he was good in DADA and Transfiguration and then started to tell that his Lily-flower was yet better than him and again started to rant about her; how beautiful she is and all. So, I am really looking forward to meet her, what has she done to our James?"

I was grinning beside myself as I looked at Lily who was blushing like a tomato. "This is Lily!" I said pushing her forward and then Mrs. Potter started to speak again. I chuckled to myself as I saw her giving me a dirty look.

Walking my way through the crowd I finally reached the pool, there was a fancy bar set up with alcoholic as well as non-alcoholic drinks. Seated near the bar were my friends. I pushed my way to reach them when Lockheart asked me "Where is Claire? I haven't seen her for a while now." I searched through the crowd but could not see her.

"She must be somewhere here." I said giving him an apologetic smile as I thought 'where the hell was she? I hope not snogging Sirius in a dark corner…hmm'

"Hey guys! I am soooo sorry that I am sooooo late. Mrs. Potter kept me waiting, I mean she really wanted to speak about Lily and then she went on telling how James always speaks of her and all. And oh dear! You should have seen Lily blush, she gave a good competition to a tomato" I said laughing.

"But where is she now?" Mary asked.

"Mrs. Potter started to speak to her about how James only speaks of her." I said and after an after thought added "And Lils should be spending time with her future mother-in-law." And again we all started to laugh.

"You got it absolutely right, after all only then will-, oh! I need to go, some important business" Marlene said as she shot off to the dance floor.

"Looks like someone found a new boyfriend" Alice said happily "Let's have a toast at that. What say? One firewhisky?"

"Thank you but no thank you and hey they are only for people who are 'of age' that is above the age of 17" I started to say but seeing the two girls rolling their eyes I added "You are forbidden to have firewhisky, Alice and Mary!"

"Says who?" Mary asked teasingly.

"Me!"

"So sad! You will have to make an exception for us, baby June"

"What did you call me? Baby June?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes! Because you act like one!" Alice proclaimed and at seeing my murderous glare added "Fine! I anyway need to go, my boyfriend who arrived here 10 minutes ago and is waiting for me but I thought that I will only meet him till I have celebrated my new year with my friends that is after I drink but looks like I will have to do that after 2 years only" Alice huffed and with that she was off.

"That was weird and abrupt!" I said.

"It becomes abrupt when you see your boyfriend." Mary said almost shyly.

I and Mary had been childhood friends, so I knew what she meant and sighed, "Go ahead! Amos must be waiting."

She gave me a huge grin, hugged me and was gone. After sitting sometimes on the couch, speaking to friends I planned to go and roam around. I spoke to Fabian and Gideon for a good 45 minutes; they told me about their family, their sister Molly who had just had twins- Bill and Charlie. We discussed about our future plans and after bidding them goodbye I met Remus Remus and I could speak on any topic but I had barely spoken to him when Amanda joined the conversation. I did not know Amanda very well so I got up and left ending up on the dance floor with Lockheart, who turned out to be a psycho freak. He asked me to dance with him and after literally running away from him, I had dashed into Potter.

"Hello Potter" I said. He was now pestering Lily. Lily gave me a thankful look which I returned with a small smile.

"Greene?" Potter said. He was drunk! I had to get away. I was not really fond of drunk people "Oh! Good you have come! Tell my Lily-flower how much I love her!" and then he was singing some song which I did not want to hear. So with an apologetic glance at Lily I ran and ended up at the bar, the only difference was that it was 2 hours later.

After staying there for sometime I started to think about my friends. What would they be once they were big? Would they become aurors? I wanted to be one! But was it safe with Voldemort being in power and stuff? I knew I was good at dueling. I had never lost; actually I had fought only a few times and that also with only a few people. I was so into my thoughts that suddenly when someone came and kissed me on my cheek, it took me by surprise.

"What the hell?" I screamed as I looked for the person.

"Sorry! But I tried everything and you yet did not come to your senses."

"Why don't you go bother Claire?" I asked Sirius.

"Because after a good snog or snogs would be better, then dance and drinks she is lying some where in the corner drunk" he said.

"What? Claire is drunk? You made her drink? You do know that she is underage, right?" I freaked.

"Chill Greene. She was drinking even before I met her. In fact I haven't even had a sip of firewhiskey yet!"

His argument was good enough, so I calmed down. "Then go bother James, Remus or Peter" I said.

"Unfortunately, James is too busy with Lily, likewise Remus is with Amanda, I wonder if they will end up together…Peter is following Claire's footsteps. And my other friends are with their girlfriends which leaves us two alone with each other"

"What about Alec?" i asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ya, I try not to talk to him much!" he said

"Why? I like Alec! He's a pretty decent guy."

"Sure he is" Sirius said sarcastically.

"What does that mean?" I asked curious.

"Nothing."

"Huh?"

"Nothing you would be interested in hearing" he said.

So I gave up on that topic. it was very difficult to make Sirius talk when he did not want to. Sighing I said "So?"

"Let's have a drink"

"No way" I almost shrieked.

"C'mon, don't tell me you think you are yet a small child that papa will come and hit you if you get drunk. Be a man" Sirius said proudly.

"No thanks, I would want to remain a woman only and my answer is yet a no" I said as I started to leave only to be pulled back by him by my elbow.

"Just one?" he pleaded.

I thought about it. One drink wasn't so bad also, it was not like I would get drunk, and the glasses anyway were very small. So that meant it was a win-win situation. So, I nodded.

"Good!" Sirius said as he handed me a bottle.

My eyes widened. "One drink meant one glass, not one bottle!" I exclaimed.

"For me it does!" he said grinning broadly.

I frowned. It was like he had read my thoughts all along. I even knew that there was no way I could escape my fate, so I nodded. I took the mouth of the bottle to my nose and smelled. It smelled horrible and I immediately made a disgusting face and wrinkled my nose. Sirius just smiled. I took a sip. It was horrid, disgusting and bitter. I could not have it. I looked up at Sirius who was almost finishing one bottle. He looked up at me and said "Take a gulp, not a sip. And make it hit your throat straight away, the taste is lessened."

I just stared at the way he was drinking down the disgusting liquid and then slowly took a gulp. It was yet the same. "Yuck!" I said keeping the bottle on the table "I refuse to have this. How can you even have it?" It had left a horrible taste in my mouth and burnt my throat.

"Have a bottle, you will like it!" Sirius encouraged me taking a gulp of his almost drained out first bottle.

And so I did. Soon I was taking gulps when I finally put it down. Everything seemed odd. There were two Sirius's that meant he knew how to double himself that meant dealing with two Sirius's! That was bad! Oh! And poor Lily, she would have to deal with two James. I giggled at that thought. Sirius was already finishing his second bottle! I looked at him and felt my stomach do a somersault. I giggled at that feeling and the saw another bottle. Without thinking I grabbed it and was draining it till I felt it being pulled away from me. I looked at the intruder. Sirius! "Why are you taking away my bottle?" he said. I snatched the bottle away from him and said "This is my bottle and you have already had-" I looked at the empty bottles on the table and said "1, 2, 3, 5" My eyes widened as I continued "You have had 5 bottles. Now I will-"

Ouch! I fell on the floor hard. "Hahaha! You are drunk. June Greene is drunk!"

I glared at him before getting up and walking to the dance floor.

Before I knew I had danced with many boys including the psycho freak- what was his name Locket? Yes! Locketheart! And it was then that I finally met James. "James!" I said hugging him. "Where have you been? Come lets dance."

"June, you are drunk!" Lily exclaimed shocked.

"Of course she is Evans!" Sirius said grinning evilly as he suddenly came behind me. Now, even he was drunk.

I laughed at that and pulled James to the dance floor. 'Wow! The two hottest guys of Hogwarts dancing with me!' I laughed at that thought while Sirius gave me a strange look. Suddenly I looked at him and then said "I think I want to throw up"

He took my hand and we ran upstairs. I opened the nearest room and ran into the toilet and was soon throwing up.

Once out, all mood of dancing was gone. I felt exhausted and just wanted to sleep. "I want to talk" I slurred. Sirius gave me a lopsided grin and I said "You know I was so heart broken when I came to know that you were dating my sister. I loved you and the way you would always give me special attention I liked it and I thought that maybe you did it because you also actually liked me, but then Claire came and you drifted away from me. I was so sad. Are you feeling cold? Let me take out a blanket. This is Claire's favorite blanket"

I took the blanket and cuddled into his chest. I thought I felt him smile and I smiled too. He was saying something but my head was spinning….I want to dance No! Wait! He is saying something about animagus. Oh! He's an animagi! Awesome! Even I wanna be one! Why was I spinning? Oh! Let me close my eyes. Umm! It is nice and warm. I wish I could stay like this as I cuddled into his warm chest!

* * *

Sirius POV

"Ugh!" I had a splitting headache even before my eyes opened. It was warm in here as I felt a hand wrapped around me. Wait was I sleeping with Claire! Oh god! My eyes snapped opened and the first thing that met my sensitive eyes was a revolting baby pink color ceiling. From when did Prongs like pink? Oh wait! I was sleeping with Claire means I am in her house. I looked down expecting to see Claire but in fact saw another girl cuddled into my chest, sleeping peacefully. Who was she? I knew her but could not exactly remember. Shit! It was June! I'm dead! How did I ever reach here? I tried remembering but my head hurt too much. Finally giving in, I started to search for the small bottle I was carrying along with me- the hangover potion. The potion had immediate effect on me and my head automatically stopped spinning and the pain disappeared. I looked down at June once again. I frowned as I thought about the things she was telling me….secrets? Yes! We were telling each other secrets. That's really bad that I can't remember her secrets! Blackmailing her would have been so much more easier! Why is she smiling? Isn't her head hurting? Oh right! She is sleeping. God! Prongs where are you?

"My head" June moaned after around 15 minutes of me staring at that pink bedroom. I had opened all the drawers, cupboards and had gone through some pictures of baby Claire and June. Then there were pictures of Claire and her friends. Obviously this was her room. Hmm..too pink for me.

"Its okay! Take this potion! It will help!" I said. But she did not make any motion towards grabbing the bottle from my hand, but yet I could see she was in pain. So I simply opened the bottle, put it to her mouth and gave her a small sip. The thing had immediate effect and I could see it as her face relaxed and she turned away from me with such grace that I had never seen in a girl. In fact my every movement was said to be graceful. Well, looks like I had a lot to learn about June Greene and I'm sure it would be an interesting new year resolution.

She turned around and slowly opened her eyes yawning, as her hazel eyes stared into my grey eyes.

* * *

June POV

I opened my eyes and yawned. A pair of grey eyes were staring intensely into my hazel ones. And before I knew I was screaming loudly. I could hear him tell me to stop but I just couldn't, I was freaked out! I felt him try to put his hand on my mouth but even with my mouth closed and eyes tightly shut I was continuously making a noise.

"Shut up, June!" he said exasperatedly.

But I did not stop and went on making the noise, finally planning to open my eyes; I saw Sirius and the next thing I knew his lips had crashed on my lips. We were kissing. I went to put my hands around him but then I remembered Claire and instead pushed him off me.

"What the hell were you thinking? Kissing me?" I yelled at him angrily.

"Sorry, but you left me no option. Why couldn't you shut up when I told you?"

"What do you expect? Me to smile at you and then start snogging you? Sorry to disappoint you but I am no like your fling girls!" I yelled.

"Fling girls?" he said taken aback.

"Well yes! They are like flings, your dolls whenever you want you have them and the next moment you have dumped them but I am not like them, I am not dying to date you. Oh! I don't even like you."

"Well, good! Because even I have no interest in you!" he said getting up from Claire's bed. Why was he in Claire's room? Shrugging I too got up.

After five minutes of silence he asked "Is this your room?"

"Yes! Any problem?" I said angrily and yawning at the same time.

He looked at me strangely before grinning and saying "I knew this was your room! You are a bit too girly for my taste. In fact, I think you should wait no longer to join the fan girls. They would love to have you. And for all you know, you may even date me."

"Do you have hearing problem, Black? I just said I don't want to date you!"

He sighed and said "Your are a terrible liar but you know you are a good kisser."

I scoffed as I said "Ha! I did not even kiss you back!"

"As I said you're a bad liar."

I shot him a glare as he said "How do I get out of here?"

"Well, I was thinking from the main door, obviously. Oh! But I forgot-"

Instead he said "I'm using the fireplace."

I looked at him go towards it. Maybe he did not want to be seen with me or something but it was only 7 in the morning! I don't think anyone will be awake also! Yet….I nodded and then said "Happy New Year Sirius!"

"Right thanks! Same to you and goodbye." And with that he walked into the green flames and screamed 'Potter mansion'. He disappeared leaving me alone in Claire's room.

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**Soooo...This one is a long chapter….just for you! So…what do you think about the kiss….I had planned it for ages! Hmmmm….So, Sirius thinks she is a good kisser…**

**What do you think about it? I would really appreciate to know!**

**And just for you a short glimpse of the next chapter:**

'He(Sirius) grabbed me(June) and pushed me against the cold wall, his body leaning against mine, our faces not even an inch apart'

**So, want to know? Simple…just press the button below and review and I will update! As many reviews I get that much faster I will update!**

**Rhea :D**


	10. The War

Chapter 10: The War

"June!" Mary screamed as she saw me boarding the train "Merlin! I missed you so much and I'm so sorry I could not even say a proper goodbye! After spending time with Amos, granny came and told me we had to leave. It totally sucked but you know how granny is, right? Anyhow what did I miss?"

"Nothing really, just a night where I had got drunk real bad."

Mary's eyes widened "You are kidding me, right? You did not get drunk! You never get drunk! You did not allow us to get drunk!"

"I know, but I planned to make an exception." I said smiling at her.

"And let me remind you, that exception was with Sirius." Lily huffed from behind me.

"No freaking way!" Mary screamed making me temporarily deaf "So what happened? Did you snog each other or something?"

"What? No! Mary, he's dating Claire. Did you forget that? And even if he were not, I would never do that!"

"Oh! Of course you wouldn't" Lily said mockingly as Mary and Lily both burst out laughing.

"Whatever! I am getting on the train. You can miss it if you want to." I said glaring at both of them before walking off.

* * *

"So, how was your Christmas? I heard you spent a lot of time with Amanda." I told Remus as we walked together taking prefect rounds.

"There is absolutely nothing going on between Amanda and me." He said exasperated "She was just sad about Sirius dumping her."

"And then there was some snogging, right?" I said trying not to laugh at his face. Remus had gone pink and his brown eyes were as wide as golf balls.

"What? No! I...Not… Who gave you all this nonsensical information?"

"My eyes, to be truthful" I said laughing.

"Well yes, maybe something happened but I haven't heard from her since then."

"Oh Remus, I'm sure you will!" I consoled hum as he frowned.

That was when I heard the voice. It was like someone was laughing. "I think someone's out of bed after curfew." I said as I moved towards the source of the noise.

"You'll be surprised by how many people are out after curfew. After all, it's the first day after Christmas. All couples like to 'have some fun'" he said making air quotes.

I laughed as I opened the broom cupboard. And there they were, Mary sitting on Amos' lap as she laughed loudly. Her laugh came to an abrupt ending as she saw me.

"June! You're here!" Mary said as she gave a huge fake smile.

"I'm here but as far as I remember you're not supposed to be here."

'The thing is Amos and I wanted some privacy and-"

"Mary! This is like the 10th time I've caught you! And next time you both" I said looking at Amos "are going to Professor McGonagall."

"Seriously guys, you are the number one on the list of rule breakers." Remus piped in.

Mary huffed as she said "Okay!Next time we will snog before curfew time."

"Much better" I said before turning and leaving them to exit.

As we continued forward, there was a silence between us.

"You are pretty serious about your job, aren't you?" Remus asked after about 10 minutes.

"Well, it's a duty. I have to be serious about it. Though I think Lily will be chosen the prefect next year, I hope she is. This job is too tiring."

"I agree with that." he said.

"Did you hear that noise?" Remus asked me after about 2 minutes of casual talk. He took a left turn and started walking towards another broom cupboard.

"No, I didn't…..Oh wait! I heard it too! Don't tell me another couple is making out" I whined.

"Looks like that."

Remus walked towards it and pulled at the door. "It's jammed." He told me.

I came forward, removed my wand "Alohomora." The door opened. I peeked inside. "That's weird, no one's inside." I said looking back at Remus.

"Well, maybe it's some other broom cupboard, maybe we came to the wrong one. I think we should leave." Remus started to ramble after looking at the empty place. He had turned pink and his eyes were frantically moving all around the place as if searching for something.

"Remus, what's wrong?"

"Wrong? Nothing! Nothing is wrong."

"Then why are you sweating?"

"It's just hot in here. We should seriously leave."

I gave him a funny look before coming out and shutting the door behind me. I hadn't walked 2 steps when I heard a thud.

"Okay! There is something wrong there" I said as I walked back to opened the door. Remus tried to hold me back but I was faster and within seconds I had pulled open the door. My eyes widened. Sirius stood there holding Claire against the wall. Claire's legs were wrapped around Sirius' waist and her shirt buttons open. Seeing me they both sprung apart.

"June!" Claire said on seeing me as she started to button her shirt. Her face had turned the color of a tomato.

"Yes, you better button them up" I said glaring at her. Remus came up behind me. "You knew didn't you?" I turned to Remus.

"Well….of course not."

"Don't lie, this was the reason you wanted me to get out of here so fast." Then I turned to Claire and Sirius "And how were you two hiding?"

Sirius just shrugged. I eyed him suspiciously. That was when my eyes fell up on a cloak on the ground. I bent down and picked it up. "An invisibility cloak. How clever, I must say."

"Why, thank you." Sirius said as he took it back. "Can't manage to lose it now, can we?"

I ignored him as I looked at Claire. She shrunk under my stare. "Go to your room, right now. I don't want you talking to anyone till I have come and spoken to you. Did you get that?"

"Oh c'mon, June! Why are you getting so angry? You handle these situations every day. How am I any different?"

"Well, I don't know, maybe because you're my sister." I screamed at her "Get out, now before I drag you out of here."

I could see she was nearly in tears but I could not care less. She left without a sound. I stared at Sirius next. Remus made some excuse about seeing if Claire reached the common room safely and took off.

"You know what? I accepted your stupid relationship with my sister. I even accepted the undeniable fact that you are surely going to break her heart one day. But, if I ever see you making her break any rules or taking advantage of her, I swear to God, I'll murder you with my own bare hands"

Sirius smirked as he said "Wow! Someone's becoming a possessive little sister." He looked amused as if he was thoroughly enjoying this conversation.

"If you mistake protectiveness with possessiveness, then fine, I'm possessive." I said glaring at him.

"Do you know she is not as innocent as you think?"

"Maybe, but I'm sure you're still not worth her."

Sirius started to walk near me. "Why don't you accept it? You're just jealous."

"I'm not!" I countered.

"Liar."

"You know what? Forget it! I'm done talking to you. You can do whatever you want. But the truth is that you're a pathetic excuse of a human being. You take advantage of girls and then leave them broken hearted, for them to fend off for themselves. You in fact laugh at them and don't even care what the feel! Girls are not toys, Black. They too like you have feelings." I screamed.

Sirius glared at me as he grabbed me and pushed me towards the cold wall, his body leaning into mine, our faces not even an inche apart "I'll tell you something, I'm tired of hearing those lines from my parents, my brother, my aunts and uncles and now even you. So you hear me clearly, you say I'm pathetic, I'll show you how pathetic I can be. I'll break up with Claire anytime in the next 3 weeks." Sirius said in a cold voice that I felt as if I had been petrified.

"You won't do that!" I finally spoke in barely a whisper.

"Oh! I would." He said with a cold smile.

"I'll kill you!"

"You can do nothing to harm me." He said before leaving me and walking away.

As I stood there seeing his retreating back, I realized something, intentionally or unintentionally I had started a war with The Sirius Black.


	11. Confused

Chapter 11: Confused

I sat on the couch in the Common Room, doing my homework. Well, more like pretending to do my homework. In reality I was thinking about that night three days ago. It would always come and haunt me when I was free or when I was doing something which was utterly boring like an essay on the importance of unicorn blood in the wizarding world. I looked up from my essay and sighed as I remembered that night which now filled me with a hollow feeling: how I had caught Sirius and Claire together, how Claire had left, Sirius' threat, then my walk around the castle alone as I had replayed our conversation over and over again, going to the kitchen and seeing Alec sitting and eating a huge piece of chocolate cake and hot chocolate(I didn't think it was fair to tell him to be off when I was doing the same) and then my walk back to the Common Room as I had told Alec about myself. He could see that I was disturbed and had hence been a good distraction; we spoke about anything and everything. We spoke about the teachers, our families, which subjects we will be taking up next year and what we planned to become once we passed out of Hogwarts. When we had finally arrived back to the Common Room, Claire wasn't waiting for me but then a part of me knew she wouldn't be. Claire had been always been a hot-headed person, but at the same time she would cool down pretty quick too.

The next day, both Claire and Sirius had been ignoring me. Claire wouldn't even look in my direction while Sirius who was forced to sit with me during Potions would constantly give me a cold glare. In fact, it was due to this reason that today our potion was so bad that Slughorn had told us to come next week and make the potion again. Sirius had tried to charm his way out of it but in vain.

Remus also was staying quiet around me; we both would be absolutely quiet as we would take rounds. He never asked what happened between Sirius and me, but I knew he knew that whatever had happened was the reason why Sirius' mood was so off now a days.

Luckily, the only two good things in my life were my friends and Quidditch. Even though I had to see Sirius during Quidditch practice, I didn't mind, partly because I loved flying and partly because this was the only time he didn't glare at me.

"June?" I looked back to see Claire standing behind me. Her fingers playing with her name locket which I had gifted her on her 11th birthday. She had worn it ever since and now had a habit of playing with it when she was nervous.

"Claire?" I asked surprised "I thought you were ignoring me."

She rolled her eyes as she came around the couch to sit beside me. "I was, until I thought I've had enough of it. I mean who ignores their sister because she totally embarrassed her in front of her boyfriend?"

"Oh! I don't know, maybe you?" I said sarcastically with a small smile playing on my lips.

"Yeah June, that's so funny that I've tears in my eyes." She teased, before we both started to laugh.

"Merlin! I've missed you so much" she told me as she hugged me tightly.

"I missed you too" I said.

"But you promise to never ever embarrass me in front of anyone?"

"Hey! I'm your elder sister, I feel I should protect you from all the evil people and it's my job to embarrass you."

"Sirius is not evil and that's the parents' job."

"Sure he's not." I said with a sour face.

"What does that mean?"

I looked up at her debating whether to tell her of my conversations with Sirius or not. Oh! What the hell. I better come clean before she finds out anything from Sirius and knowing him he would totally exaggerate it and put me down.

"Well, promise me you won't be angry?" I asked.

"Promise?"

"Pinkie promise?"

"June!"

"What? I'm just protecting myself from your wrath."

"Okay fine! Pinkie promise." she said as we entangled our little fingers together.

"So?" she asked curiously.

"Well, so after you left, Sirius and I had a conversation in which I may have said a few things which were a bit rude."

"A bit rude?" She asked with a raised eyebrow "You have to have a better explanation than that!"

I sighed and continued "Like I said that he was a pathetic human being and that he didn't care about girls and…well, you get the gist, right?"

I looked up to see Claire's eyes wide in horror. "June! You shouldn't say that to him, I mean he's so sweet and lovable. And yeah, I agree he breaks all the girls' hearts but that is something we all know he'll do. It's a risk we accept before dating him. At least I knew that he will sooner or later break up with me, and I'm totally fine by that."

"I know but I just don't want him taking advantage of you, you know" I said looking straight into her eyes so that she'll get what I was talking about.

She looked at me for about a minute totally confused, and then….she started laughing. And when I say laughing, I mean really loudly.

"Claire? You do know that I didn't crack a joke, right" I said very serious.

She just nodded and continued laughing.

After waiting for two minutes my patience wore off, "Okay! Fine! That was very funny…..so can we get on to exactly you're laughing?"

"Oh…Oh..." and she was laughing again. After about 5 minutes of me and almost the entire common room staring at her, she stopped. Thankfully.

"June, I know what you're talking about" she said as she tried to keep her face composed "but you should also know that I won't do anything that I may regret later in life. Yeah! Maybe some girls think they are the one for him but I know I'm not."

"Really" I asked. I mean last I knew, my sister wasn't this smart and sensible. "How do you know you're not the one for him? You could be wrong!" I asked.

"No, I know I'm not wrong. Because even though Sirius and I are together, we're not like any usual couples. We hardly talk. For him, I'm like a partner in crime. He'll kiss me and make me feel nice but he'll never talk about himself. Like remember on the station during Christmas holiday?"

I nodded.

"I never knew his mother treated him that way. I guess no one does. He doesn't open up to anyone. And I believe he'll open up only to the girl he trusts and loves."

Now, I was 100% sure that my little sister was not so little any more.

"So, you won't do anything with Sirius?"

"No, I won't. In fact I won't do it with any guy unless until I'm sure, he's the one."

"Wow!" I finally breathe "You have grown up."

She rolled her eyes at me as she said "Duh!"

"But I yet have a confession to make"

"Yet?" she asked.

"Yeah! Well, so after my rant about Sirius, he got a bit mad and due to obvious reasons and he told he'll break up with you within 3 weeks. I was shocked so I really couldn't say anything to him then but I'm so sorry, it will be because of me that he'll break up with you!"

"Really?" she seemed excited.

I looked at her uncertainly. "That's not exactly the reaction I thought you would show."

"Maybe if it was last month I wouldn't have but now I really don't mind."

"And why is that?"

"Because Sirius has never been with a girl for more than a month and if you say he'll break up with me within 3 weeks, I have a chance of being with him for more than a month…making me his longest girlfriend." She concluded dreamily.

I stared at her in shock. After everything I tell her this is what she cares about. Merlin! Maybe she hasn't actually grown up that much also. But yet I smiled.

"Anyway Claire, I'm glad that you are Sirius' longest girlfriend and how much ever I would love to talk to you, I have my homework to do. But I'll catch up with you tomorrow?"

She looked down at my books and said "Sure, I would love to do that and now you study." and then with a hug and smile she got up and left. I looked down at my sheet of paper. "Oh! What the hell." I groaned as I started writing again.

45 minutes later I was finished with my essay. I breathed a sigh of relief. Being homework free was one of the best feelings. I smiled to myself as I gathered all my sheets of papers.

"Hey June! Are you free?" a boy said as he suddenly came and stood in front of me.

I jumped 2 inches in the air at the sound "Alec!" I said surprised "You scared me."

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't mean to." He said nervously.

I looked at Alex. He looked different than our last encounter in the kitchens. Then, he seemed more confident now he seemed more worried and nervous. "It's okay but Alec, what's wrong?"

"Nothing really, I just wanted to…see, I was just passing by the notice board and I saw that next weekend we have a Hogsmeade weekend." He said as he wrung his hands together.

"Okay!" I said not understanding what he was getting at.

"So, I was wondering or more like hoping if you would like to go out with me like on a date?" he asked with a hopeful expression in his face.

I stared at him for about 10 seconds before realizing what he had asked me. I could see from the corner of my eye that many people had been staring our way and one of them was Sirius.

"Alec, I…I don't know if I" I shook my head as I cleared out my thoughts "Is it okay if I get back to you with the answer?"

I barely heard the 'yeah, sure' before I was running out of the Common Room, out into the corridor, I just needed to clear my head. It was 10 minutes later and after some wrong turns that I realized that I was lost. I had never come to this part of the castle it was all gloomy as I walked to the end of the corridor where I spotted a spiral staircase. It was made in such a way that it was barely visible to you until you are standing right in front of them. They were big enough for 3 people to fit in comfortably. I looked at them curiously before I finally decided to check them out. As I started climbing, I saw the Black Lake, the mountains beyond it and the cold air hit me. Shivering from the cold and tired, I sat down and rested my head on the cold wall as I closed my eyes. I started to think about what had happened back in the common room. It was after sometime that I heard someone's footsteps approaching, I opened my eyes and reached for my wand when I saw Sirius leaning against the wall, his hands crossed in front of his chest as he stared at me. I looked at him dumbfounded.

"Looks like you found my place." He said as he moved and sat down on a step lower than mine.

"Your place?" I asked when curiosity got the better of me.

"Yeah! I came here when I have to think. The view somehow calms me and helps me think. Last I came here was about 3 nights ago" he said smiling.

"Oh" was all I could muster.

"You're a good sister, June. You care about Claire."

"Well, that's a surprise coming from you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You always seem to think I'm too interfering."

"That you are."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well, you're not too bad a brother yourself." I said.

His smile vanished as he stared at the wall in front of us. "I think you're wrong. If it wasn't for me leaving him with my mother and her stupid ideas he would have never embraced the death-eaters. You know when he was small he would always look up to me, he would follow me everywhere and now he looks at me as if I'm someone he's ashamed he's even related to. It is my fault he is what he is today. I'm not such a great brother."

I didn't know what to say so I stayed quiet.

He looked at me. "You always seem to see the best in people, don't you?"

I frowned at him. "Why do you think that?"

"Well, you see to think it wasn't my fault that my brother turned out to be who he is today" I wanted to protest that I never said anything but I knew it was futile, because personally I did believe that it wasn't Sirius' fault but he just continued "you seem to think Alec is a good guy and-"

"What's wrong with Alec?" I asked.

"Alec isn't the guy you think he is. I don't think you should date him."

"Excuse me?" I said suddenly feeling irritated of Sirius.

"I told you, Alec is not what you think he is."

"Sirius, I don't need your help in choosing which guy to date and which guy not to date."

"I'm just warning you." He replied though he was glaring daggers at me.

"Whatever Sirius." I said as I looked at the Black Lake. Finally, I turned towards him and asked "Why do you hate Alec so much?"

He shrugged before getting up and starting to climb down. He didn't say anything though I think I heard him whisper. "He's just not good enough for you."

And as I sat there I was more confused than ever.


End file.
